Multi-frequency communication networks are capable of providing access to a communication network, such as the Internet, through more than one frequency band. Each wireless band may have different characteristics, including differences in coverage and differences in available and total channel capacity and spectrum. Different transmissions schema can be used, such as time-division or frequency-division multiplexing.
Frequency bands may be controlled by more than one network operator, which can permit wireless devices to access the controlled network under a subscription agreement. The network to which a wireless device is subscribed is sometimes called a home network. Wireless devices can also be permitted to access networks other than the network to which they are subscribed, sometimes referred to as foreign networks. However, roaming fees can be charged to the subscriber according to the access to the foreign network. Roaming fees can be calculated in a number of ways, for example, based on a number of bytes of data consumed on the foreign network. A subscriber is typically charged roaming fees on top of a subscription charge for access to the home network. It is therefore in the interest of the operator of the home network to avoid and/or reduce, to the extent possible, having their subscribers roam to foreign networks while delivering quality user experience.
Overview
In an embodiment, application requirements of an application running on a wireless device are received. The wireless device is handed off from a first network to a second network when a first handoff criteria is met based on the application requirements, first network conditions, and second network conditions. A second network usage of the application is limited based on the application requirements and the second network conditions, and first network conditions are monitored while the application is running on the wireless device in communication with the second network. The wireless device is handed off from the second network to the first network when a second handoff criteria is met based on the application requirements, the first network conditions and the second network conditions.